Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 194
. Rachel is awake in her room mourning the loss of everyone special in the future she comes from and feels even more alone in this reality because her mother Jean Grey is dead and her father is married to another woman. When Wolverine enters the mansion from his morning jog, he rouses Nightcrawler and suggests that they deal with the Juggernaut before he causes any serious damage. Nightcrawler reluctantly and begrudgingly agrees. Meanwhile, Storm has arrived in her native Kenya after a long journey. She stops at a local diner and comes across Andre von Strucker trying to force the woman working the bar to have sex with him. When Storm attempts to intervene, a fight breaks out and Storm easily defeats Andre, his twin sister Andreas and their hired men and orders them to go at gun point. After they leave, the woman working the bar realizes that it is Ororo, and begins to bow at her feet thanking her "weather goddess" for her return. Storm accepts this wearily, knowing that she was never a goddess but a mutant, but is now stripped of her powers. Back in New York, the X-Men are staking out the First United National Bank where the Juggernaut has been spotted. Kitty and Rachel scope things out inside and find that the Juggernaut is actually conducting a legitimate business transaction. They report back to Wolverine, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Rogue who are standing watch outside. The X-Men are not the only ones seeking out the Juggernaut. Nimrod has arrived to eliminate the villain as per its programming. It smashes into the bank and its scanners immediately pick up Juggernaut, Rachel and Kitty and attacks. Its initial blast strips away the Juggernaut's street clothes, while Rachel shields herself and Kitty with a telekinetic shield. As the Juggernaut and Nimrod duke it out in the bank, Rachel and Kitty help the people in the bank escape and try to keep a panic down. When conventional weapons fail against the Juggernaut, Nimrod blasts him out of the bank and sends him smashing through a construction site nearby. As the two continue to fight there, the X-Men join the battle, and Wolverine orders the X-Men to take down Nimrod as he attacked their own. Wolverine does a fastball special and is easily repulsed by Nimrod. As the battle rages, Nimrod knocks off the Juggernaut's initial helmet and bombards him with an ultra-high frequency sonic blast. When Kitty tries to phase through Nimrod, she too is repulsed. With most of the X-Men down but Rogue, she purportedly touches Kitty to absorb some of her powers. Realizing that Nimrod might not be able to handle someone who has all the X-Men's powers, she also absorbs Wolverine, Colossus and Nightcrawler’s powers and tries to attack Nimrod head on. Sure enough, she is able to keep the robot off guard and attacks it with enough power and ferocity that she smashes the robot to bits. However, much to her surprise, Nimrod rebuilds itself and teleports away as it expended too much energy. With the battle over, Rogue allows the Juggernaut to leave peacefully. The X-Men realize too late that a news crew filmed the whole battle and the public will only see that the wanted X-Men helped a criminal like the Juggernaut and allowed him to escape. While at Dzerzhinsky Plaza in Moscow, news of the X-Men's clash with Nimrod reaches Russian agent Alexi Vazhin. Vazhin realizes that the arrival of yet another super-human in America would tip the power scale between the two countries and that balance must be maintained between the two super-powers or these two nations could end up in a war that will bring about Armageddon. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Other Characters: * ** Unnamed NY policemen * * * * * * * * * Unnamed New Yorkers * , a new reporter * * * * * * * * * * Kramer, Simone and Lewis, hunters * Unnamed Kenyan bartender * * * * * ** ** Sasha, a Russian aide * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** **** ** ** East *** **** ***** ****** ** *** *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}